Ganon's Bride
by Nayru Paupachupia
Summary: When A Termanian girl becomes the bride of the Great Ganondorf, She finds life quite odd. But will a pregnancy and the threat of a boy in green rob this girl of her life? I don't own the legend of Zelda or any of its characters.


Ganon's bride (as the dream suggests)

I wake on an exquisite bed, that of silk and of frills. A man sits in a chair beside me. I know who he is: he is my Husband, Lord Ganondorf of the Gerudo. He seems bored. My clothing has changed into a brown dress; long sleeves, tight bodice, and a low neckline. I feel a slight pressure on my forehead. I glace up to see that it is a crown, a necklace type thing on my head with a rough metal pennant that is causing me quite the headache. My hair has been brushed vigorously; all knots and snarls are gone. My hair has been stuffed behind my back, and I can feel that I am not barefooted; I am wearing cloth slippers the same color as my dress. I glance down at my lap, and a banner-like belt is hanging from my hips.

My husband rises. "You are awake. I waited for you, and I ordered servants to dress you appropriately." He said to me, boldly. I nod, feeling confused. "I brought you here to my home, Hyrule Castle, so that I may share this beauty with my queen," he continues. "W-we are in Hyrule?" I ask. He laughs. "Oh yes! We are in Hyrule Castle, the centre, right?" I nodded, blushing at such a stupid question.

That night, a feast is held between several Gerudo women, and two elderly ones are slightly familiar to me. We are shown terrible stories about assassins, and monsters hiding in the crevices.

After the feast, from which I ate nothing, Lord Ganondorf takes me to our bedchamber. I lay on the bed, and he comes next to me. He embraces me, and tells me how much he loves me. Next, he is on me, kissing me, and then, he makes love to me. It feels like a taboo, a girl of the young and free age of sixteen, lying with a man who I have only met once. But, the feeling that nothing would happen overpowered the terrible feeling. I have never made love to a man, and it was painful. But the burden on my shoulders would later become heavy and angst.

I woke up two weeks later, and a feeling came over me. I can't imagine it, even today. Lord Ganondorf had left, and then I could feel ill away from him.

We ate breakfast together, and I last recall running from the room, my hand over my mouth, the other over my stomach. He was staring back at me; worried. I vomited from a window, since there were no bathrooms in the entire place. He came to the bedchamber that I was in, and he put his arm around me. We were just quiet.

The next morning was the same. I threw up. And I knew what had happened: I was pregnant. I quickly told him, and he was nervous, but happy.

Five months later, we had a nursery, and I was showing the signs of the child whom I was carrying. He was to have no name, to be feared as one whose name is feared among the races. I spent most of my days outside, looking at the arrangements of flowers near a statue of a column holding a triangle. I pricked myself at the thought that Lord Ganondorf _knew_ I was carrying a boy. It felt painful that he knew, even though none of the doctors would be able to know if I was expecting a prince or a princess. The news spread through the provinces like wildfire: The queen of our princess's usurper is bearing a child. Life became worse when I started showing the signs of my child.

Two months after The nursery was built, News came of a boy, my age, who was said to be trying to kill Lord Ganondorf. My husband was shocked and angered at the fact that a young man would even dare try to assassinate The king of the Gerudo. I tried to soothe his anger, but the feeling would not let up. He was worried for his life, and I felt nervous. I was dreading his death, for that would lead to false accusations that I was his grieving wife. But I had no feelings toward him; I was a prisoner. Extra guards were ordered for me and him; and I wished that his death would be soon.

A day in December, my contractions started. A midwife was sent for, and Lord Ganondorf was escorted to outside of the hall. My first child, I hoped, would be the most beautiful child I ever saw. And then, he was born. He had his father's skin tone, and he had my brown eyes and hair. I didn't name him, as My husband instructed, but I called him Carlos, so that when he would be back in our world, if he ever, would be thought of as Latino, not Gerudo American.

Lord Ganondorf entered the room to see his son. A nurse quickly showed him, then put the baby back into the cradle. "He will make a fine king someday." He announced. I nodded, too exhausted from labor to speak. All I wanted to do was rest. He gave me a sympathetic look. "Elisabeth, rest. The nurses will take care of the prince." He said, and then he left the room. I then collapsed into the bed, and fell asleep.

An hour later, I woke to a screaming baby. Before the nurses came. I breast-fed him, even though I had no idea how, I just knew. I put him back to bed, and he fell asleep. I got back to bed. I, too, fell asleep.

That night, the prince was moved into the nursery. Me and Lord Ganondorf slept peacefully, since nurses were caring for the baby.

I spent several days with my son. He was bright-eyed and beautiful; eyes wide open, contemplating the world that he was protected from for those nine months in my womb. He would look around, then smile at me, a gummy smile. By this time, he was 3 weeks old.

In the mid-winter of that year, a month after I gave birth, a boy, around my age, garbed in green, came to the castle with what seemed to be an imp-type girl who would hide whenever anyone was about. I grabbed the baby, and came to my husband's side, so I could plead with the swordsman for my life. I rushed to the Throne room, and stood by my husband. The boy entered, the imp following him.

The imp girl gasped, and so did the boy. "Welcome to my Castle," Lord Ganondorf said, calmly.

"So, your Ganondorf?" The Imp girl said in a high voice. Lord Ganondorf rises from his seat, and laughs at them.

"We've been dying to meet you!" The Imp girl says, grimacing. Ganondorf looks at her. He faces her. "Your people have long amused me, Midna,"

_Midna... The Imp is a girl named Midna..._

"To defy the gods with such petty magic, only to be cast aside...How pathetic"

I could see the strength in his look, his anger, his fear.

"Pathetic as they were, though, they served me well, their anguish was my nourishment"

I felt angered at the words he spoke to this young girl. _Their anguish was my nourishment._ How cruel!

But, he did not stop talking. "Their hatred bled across the void and awakened me; I drew deep of it and grew strong again"

His words were confusing, and I wish he would stop talking. But he didn't.

"Your people had some skill, to be sure...but they lacked true power-"

"-The kind of absolute power that those chosen by the gods wield-" He said, looking at the princess who was above him. I had no idea why, she just was.

"...He who wields such power would make a suitable king for this world, don't you think?" he said, holding up his hand. On it, a gleaming array of three triangles; the triforce; where the top was gleaming.

Midna looked in disgust and horror. "Ha! Such conceit! But if you are one of the chosen wielders as you claim, I will risk everything to deny you!" Midna said, in fury.

Ganondorf looked at the ground. "Shadow has been moved by light it seems...how amusing..." he says looking away. "Very well, deny me, then! Yes, try to deny me and your little friend..." he says while a bunch of twilight particles surround him. Midna gasps, and levitates towards Zelda's limp body. The boy tries to stop her, but to no avail. She tries to block the girl's body, but the twilight moves through her as if she is not there. My husband seems to be gone, I gasp, quietly. Midna checks Zelda's face, only to find that Ganondorf, my husband, has possessed her. She then is thrown out, and the battle begins.

I watch from behind the throne, and when I do, A maid comes from the secret door behind the throne. "Miss! Come with me! You shouldn't be watching things this gruesome!" she says, grabbing my arm and starts to lead me down the steps. I hide in my room for 5 hours. After a while, I felt the ground shake. I ran from the Castle, and from Castle Town, I saw it explode, not touching the Garden. I stayed in the Garden for the rest of the battle.

The door opens. I hope that my husband will come through, but another part of me wishes the exact opposite. The boy enters. "He-he's dead, am I correct?" I ask. The boy nods. I start to feel a weird grief in the pit of my stomach. I turn away. "Has Hyrule been restored?"

The boy nods.

I feel relieved at that, but the grief still lays at the bottom of my stomach. I missed my captor, the man who made love to me, the man who married me, the man who cared. Tears welled up for these thoughts. The boy puts his arm around me. "why do you cry?" he asks for the first time, "Do you miss him?"

This time, I am the one who nods, and he embraces me. "Link" he whispers in my ear, "My name's Link"

I look at him, amazed that the person who was hugging me was my childhood crush, the one my family didn't approve of. The one who's name I had written all over my binder.

"My name's Elisabeth," I say. I have stopped crying. He looks at me, and I look at him. We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity. "uh...Well...there's a portal in the study. Can I return you to your land?" He asks

"Yes," I say, "My hero,"

He takes me by the hand, I grab the baby, and he takes me to the rubble that once was the study.

The study was filled with ancient texts. And there is the mirror that leads to My Home.

"Thank you, Link. I might have never been saved if you had died in Lord Ganondorf's place."

The boy nods, and he caressed me. I then walk into the portal, never to return to Hyrule ever again.

THE END.


End file.
